


Холодильник

by wadorobu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadorobu/pseuds/wadorobu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в подарок на День рождения для jana_nox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодильник

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts).



Нишикидо Рё не одобряет холодильники.

Почему? Потому что его лучший друг Ямапи любит холодильники больше него. Рё считает, что нельзя любить что-то сильнее его несравненной персоны, но Ямапи об этом, кажется, не догадывается. Ситуация усугубляется тем, что Ямапи, пожалуй, предпочитает холодильники не только Рё, но даже Джину. Или Широте. Или даже Такизаве!

Сильнее холодильников Ямапи любит только Массу, но лишь потому, что искренне верит – любовь Масуды к холодильникам больше и чище его чувств. Ямапи любит быть первым всегда и во всем, но в том, что касается священнодействия еды, он предпочитает правду, пусть эта правда ставит его лишь вторым в рейтинге холодильникопоклонников.

Если и существуют вещи, из-за которых Рё и Ямапи могут поссориться, то это не тривиальные «девушки, деньги, слава» или новая песня, на которой кто-то из них ошибся (вообще-то ошибаться может только Ямапи, замечать подобное за Рё не принято, ибо свое здоровье дороже), а холодильник. Каждый раз, когда группа приезжает в новый город во время концертного тура, начинается одна и та же история, которая порядком утомила и участников NEWS, и самих действующих лиц битвы не на жизнь, а за холодильник.

Рё настаивает, что в их комнате предпочтительна двуспальная кровать и должен отсутствовать холодильник. Ямапи наплевать на кровати, но он будет до полуночи ходить за персоналом, пока не раздобудет хотя бы самый разломанный, старый, грязный, но работающий холодильник. В момент воссоединения Ямапи и его «белого друга» Рё обычно уже лежит на кровати, распаковав и разложив по шкафам вещи в идеальном порядке, с видом шейха он наблюдает страстные объятия лидера их группы и неуместного в дорогом номере предмета интерьера.  
Рё молчит. И смотрит. А за много парсеков от земли в отдаленной галактике паутинкой образуется черная дыра.

***

\- Нужно издать закон, запрещающий холодильники. – Говорит однажды Рё, когда они ужинают дома у Каменаши. И пока хозяин занят приготовлением еды и спасением своей кухни от многочисленных предложений Аканиши «давай помогу», Ямапи обжимается с холодильником Казуи и игнорирует окружающих, что обрекает Рё на общение с самим собой. Не то, чтобы он был против. Это дело принципа. Холодильник не может быть важнее Нишикидо Рё.

\- Не говори глупостей. Ты ведешь себя, как ревнивый муж. Или жена. – Доносится из бездонных глубин холодильника, потом оттуда появляется Ямапи. - Нельзя ревновать кого-то к холодильнику. Джин же не ревнует Каме к стулу. – Ямапи рассудителен и спокоен, он раскладывает вокруг тарелки палочки и салфетки, ставит бутылку с соусом, миски с мясом, лапшой, салатом и другую добычу – легкая разминка перед ужином. К процессу приема пищи он подходит более основательно, чем к сексу.  
Палочки в руке Рё ломаются пополам, а в далекой галактике черная дыра поглощает все новые и новые звезды, планеты, туманности.

\- Эй! Кто тефе фказал, фто нет? – Вдруг возмущенно кричит Джин, пытается кричать, этому мешают пельмени, которые он запихивает в рот один за другим, пока Каме этого не видит. Полная противоположность своему лучшему другу Ямапи, он ценит в еде не процесс, а результат, с занятиями же любовью – все наоборот. Каменаши сгибается пополам в приступе сильного кашля, как будто только что откушенный кусок гёдза застревает у него в горле. Рё с силой хлопает его по спине, пока Аканиши и Ямапи недоуменно переглядываются.

***

Они только что приехали в Осаку на скоростном поезде и располагаются в гостинице. Ямапи первым делом осведомляется у портье:  
\- В моем номере есть холодильник?  
Этого Рё снести не может. Все его благие намерения пригласить друга к себе домой разбиваются о размороженные стенки давнего противостояния. Перенести любовь Ямапи к холодильникам на одну ночь он еще может, но даже представить страшно, что Пи предпочтет ему холодильник его матери.  
\- С меня хватит, я еду ночевать домой, увидимся на концерте!

Ямапи складывает руки на груди и, улыбаясь, смотрит на друга.  
\- Хорошо, Рё, я обещаю забыть про холодильники раз и навсегда, если ты на следующий день рождения придумаешь для меня идеальный подарок.  
Рё замирает в дверях и ошарашено оглядывается, но Ямапи уже нет, заполучив ключи от единственной комнаты с холодильником, он исчезает на лестнице, ведущей к номерам.

\- И что он этим хотел сказать? – Спрашивает Рё, рассматривая подозрительно перекошенные от смеха и облегчения одновременно лица других участников группы, но все они отворачиваются или отводят взгляд. И только Массу задумчиво смотрит вслед Ямапи, а потом улыбается. Широко и открыто.  
\- Я найду для тебя этот идеальный подарок, Рё.

***

Масуда непривычно серьезен и сосредоточен. Он уже третий час таскает Тегоши по магазинам бытовой техники, но, сколько бы тот ни ныл и не взывал к состраданию или их дружбе, Массу непреклонен. Он измеряет, фотографирует и изучает толстые инструкции, внимательно слушает продавцов, но снова и снова недовольно качает головой.

\- Массу, я…  
\- Я же обошел с тобой все фотомастерские от Одайбы до Синдзюку в поисках той, где сделают самый большой твой плакат! Потерпи, пожалуйста, один вечер. Я должен кое-что найти. – Масуда убедителен и что самое непростительное с его стороны в глазах Тегоши – он прав.

\- Хорошо. – Тего дуется, но в глубине души согласен, поэтому плетется следом к очередной витрине. – Но скажи хотя бы, что мы ищем?  
Массу не слышит вопроса, не чувствует, как Тего сильно трясет его за руку, как машет рукой у него перед лицом, потому что он, наконец, нашел то, что искал. То, что обещал найти.

***

\- Что там? – Рё в недоумении. Мало есть на свете вещей, которые могут отвлечь Ямапи от еды. Да так, что он совершенно забудет о любимом рисе с соусом карри и станет писать ответ на письмо. – Джин назначен премьер-министром Японии?  
\- Нет, всего лишь министром культуры. – Как ни в чем не бывало, отвечает Ямапи, не замечая насмешки. - Премьер-министром может быть только Кимура Такуя-сан.

Черная дыра разрастается до размеров целой галактики, нескольких галактик, она начинает угрожать безопасности вселенной. Рё не выдерживает и отбирает у Ямапи телефон.  
Письмо от Массу. Со странным названием Sawafuji MT 60 FG 3. И фотография внутри. Фотография чего-то белого, с золотистой крышкой. Рё скрипит зубами, потому что догадывается – что это.

\- Массу меня понимает. – Блаженствует Ямапи. – Последняя модель. Маленький, но вместительный, как раз в мою новую машину.  
\- Вы уже совсем на холодильниках «свихнулись». – Рё вертит пальцем у виска, бросает аппарат на стол и встает, собираясь уйти. Вопрос напополам с почти детской обидой, останавливает его.  
\- А тебе? Зачем тебе сдались эти двуспальные кровати?!

\- В номерах с двуспальной кроватью всегда есть спутниковое, - не задумываясь, выдает себя Рё. Но сейчас правда не имеет над ними власти. – А по спутниковому показывают Dragonball, который ты так любишь!  
Ямапи берет палочками большую порцию риса и начинает жевать. Когда он нервничает, то знает – спасти могут только две вещи – еда и сон. Спать посреди ресторана не совсем прилично, остается есть.

\- Это глупо, действительно глупо, да? – Рё садится обратно и наливает себе в стакан ледяной колы, которую только что принесли. Он делает пару больших глотков, ситуация начинает проясняться и кажется от этого еще ужаснее. Кажется, Нишикидо Рё только что признался, что заботится о своем друге, что он совершает ради него благие дела, правильные поступки? Так и до хорошей репутации недалеко. Какой кошмар!

\- Знаешь, почему я люблю холодильники? – Ямапи снова забывает о еде. И если это повторится еще хоть раз, Рё всерьез решит послать его к врачу – проверить голову.  
\- Почему?  
\- Дело совсем не в них. Просто ты любишь холодную колу со льдом. А как еще прикажешь ее охлаждать?  
Рё ошарашено смотрит на друга и чувствует, что совершенно идиотская счастливая улыбка сейчас, вот уже, почти, мгновение спустя, победит в схватке с его силой воли за власть над мимическими мышцами лица.  
\- Ладно. – Немного смущенно улыбается в итоге Рё, и морозная корка старой обиды трескается под лучами довольного выражения на лице Ямапи. – Я подарю тебе в машину переносной холодильник.

В ежедневнике Нишикидо Рё появляется запись:  
«Устранить Массу. Он слишком хорошо понимает Ямапи.»  
Черная дыра радостно схлопывается. Самоуничтожается? Сжимается? Или что там с ними происходит в соответствии с законами физики, материи и пространства?  
Эйнштейну, Митчеллу, Хокингу, Шварцшильду, Стромингеру, Вафу виднее. У них было время заниматься исследованием подобных вещей, потому что они никогда не любили холодильники.

Happy End


End file.
